


Come Home to Me

by acesandapricots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: Julian has been working long hours and late nights at the hospital. He’s woken up in the morning by Garak’s caresses, the two of them needing a moment of intimacy to reconnect and reestablish their bond.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958257
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Come Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/gifts).



> This fic was written for the Kinktober 2020 challenge (prompt: sleepy sex).
> 
> My everlasting thanks to [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/) for beta reading! This fic is for you.
> 
> Details of Garak's Cardassian anatomy taken from tinsnip's "[Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479)."

Julian stumbled into the bedroom at four a.m., not bothering to rub the exhaustion from his eyes. There was just light enough from the wall panel that he didn’t trip over the piles of books and children’s toys as he made his way to the inviting bed. Pausing just long enough to strip himself of his scrubs, he fell naked into the waiting sheets, sweaty and aching from the long shift after a month of long shifts, and turned to curl into the cool body spread out on the other side of the bed.

It was only a couple hours later when Julian cracked his eyes open to the rising Cardassian sun. Through the fog of his heavy limbs and the drowning softness of the twisted sheets, he could feel Garak’s scaly fingers tracing characters into the skin of his exposed hip.

“Elim,” Julian croaked, his throat tight with sleep and fatigue.

“Good morning, my dear. How was your shift?”

Julian grunted and shifted his weight, turning to lie on his back. He could see Garak now, sitting at the foot of the bed, wrapped in a patterned purple dressing gown, his neck ridges peeking out over the high collar. Julian cracked his own neck and let out a groan. Garak’s fingers followed along with the motions of Julian’s body, moving across his stomach to center on the downy hairs near his navel.

“It was _long_. Remind me not to volunteer for night shifts again for at least another year.”

Garak gave a close-mouthed smile, his touches still feather-light. “As I recall, my dear Doctor, I did suggest that putting yourself on the roster as the overnight supervising physician for this month’s rotation might be a bit taxing, even for you.”

“Well,” Julian responded in kind, “someone may have funded a new emergency ward in the central hospital, which requires his husband to train new staff.”

Garak’s hands suddenly moved lower.

“Elim, what _are_ you doing?”

“My dear Julian, it hasn’t been so long that you’ve forgotten what happens in a marital bed?”

Julian’s body was sore, his muscles heavy with fatigue and his brain working at only normal human speeds. Even a genetically modified human had limits, and it seemed that a month of night shifts teaching new surgeons to cover trauma response at the hospital was pushing his. But he looked up into his husband’s eyes, soft and warm and just a little shy, and he felt the pull of longing and love deep within him. He let go, lay back, and let Garak tease him, running rough fingers around, over, across Julian’s hardening cock and tightening bollocks, just touching, just smoothing over the skin in languid, reverent caresses.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Julian lying back on their bed, his arms spread across soft sheets and bare skin warm in the dawn light, with Garak watching his own hands touch Julian’s most intimate parts. They were silent, the air heavy with unsaid pain, until Julian reached across the distance.

“I have missed you, Elim.”

“And I you.”

“I do mean it this time. I want to spend more time here, with you and the children.”

Garak’s touches didn’t stop, his eyes didn’t leave their focus on Julian’s groin. He was entirely still but for his hands, and his soft reply to his husband’s attempt to bridge the distance cut into Julian’s heart.

“One of the things I love about you, Julian, is your dedication to your work. You are an incredibly talented and _selfless_ physician. I would never ask you to give up instilling that same passion and drive in your students. Cardassia needs doctors and you need purpose outside this house. We can spare a month or two every now and then. I know you don’t love us any less.”

Julian’s heart cracked at the strength and vulnerability in his husband’s voice.

“ _Do_ you know that, Elim?”

“Know what, my dear?”

“Do you know just how much I do love you?”

Garak smiled, his eyes finally glancing up to meet Julian’s. “Oh, my dear, I _have_ missed you.”

They came together then – golden human and gray Cardassian, their chests pressing together, their arms grasping, clasping at one another’s backs, their lips soft and wet and full of promises unspoken and yet known.

When they broke apart, Julian fell back with a groan. “My body feels like a sehlat used me as a chew toy.” His limbs ached. The few hours of sleep had taken the edge off, allowed him to be mindful and present for these precious moments, but he desperately needed sleep. Garak, apparently, had other ideas.

“A chew toy, hmm?” Garak suddenly bent down and took Julian’s cock into his mouth, causing him to gasp and buck his hips with pleasure at the enveloping warmth. Garak began to bob up and down, his hands covering Julian’s ankles, spreading the doctor’s legs wide and holding him to the bed.

“Elim—” Julian gasped and then moaned as Garak ran his tongue up the sensitive underside before swallowing him up again. “Elim—we’ll wake the children—”

Julian’s cock popped out of Garak’s mouth. “Mmm. Only if you keep making those _delicious_ noises.”

And Julian gave in to the sensations. Garak played Julian’s cock with his lips, teeth, tongue, and throat. Julian threw his arm over his mouth to hide the shout of pleasure as he came, all too quickly, blood thundering through his veins and his every nerve on fire. He heard more than he felt Garak drinking down his cum, his cock twitching as he emptied himself. Garak licked him clean, taking his time, as Julian sank deeper into the sheets, held down by the heaviness of his own limbs.

When the stars cleared, he looked down the long planes of his body through hooded, heavy eyes to smile at his husband, a soft, exhausted grin of gratitude. Garak smiled back, looking self-satisfied but still, somehow, sad. They breathed together for a few moments, eyes locked and their mutual yearning and need spread out between them, unsaid in each shaking, panting exhale.

What came next should have come naturally, but Julian fumbled his sleepy limbs and Garak seemed more inclined to lay Julian down to rest than he was to fall onto his own back in their bed. But eventually they managed the exchange, Julian straddling his husband’s broad legs as Garak lay back, hands working to pull open the silky purple dressing gown.

“My dear, there’s no need--”

“Yes, there is.”

And it was Julian’s turn, his fingers and lips dancing around and across Garak’s ajan, teasing his chuva, lapping at the quickly-building wetness leaking from his slit. He wrote promises with his fingers and swore to them with his tongue against his husband’s sensitive scales, trying to show with his mouth and hands what he didn’t have the words for.

Finally, Garak everted, panting with pleasure and need. Julian gently ran his finger softly down the edge of the glistening prUt, feeling his husband shudder beneath him.

“I want you, Elim.” He didn’t have to ask twice; he didn’t have to explain or expound. Garak knew. In one smooth motion he was sitting up, face to face with Julian, and in another had slid himself inside.

For as quick as their respective mouths had been, they fucked each other slowly, reverently, coming together and sliding apart over and over again in imitation of their own independent, yet intertwined, lives. Julian gently rocked his hips in time to Garak’s thrusts, his hands sliding along Garak’s neck ridges and his head bent as if in prayer, resting on his husband’s chula. Garak’s hands were stilled on his lover’s back, holding him close, as if scared to let go.

The slick sounds of moving skin filled the air, the scent of each other intoxicating and comforting. Julian felt wonderfully present, wonderfully full, wonderfully _home_.

He felt Garak come inside him with a shudder and the sensation of wetness, and then he came too, too spent to cover his mouth or bite back his cry. The waves ricocheted through the joined pair, and they held onto each other as they came down from their highs, holding on to the only other being in the galaxy who could make sense of the other’s broken parts and terrifyingly simple dreams. They lay together atop their messy sheets, still joined, for only a few minutes more – but to Julian, it felt like hours after all the time he’d spent away from Garak recently. Softly, slowly, he kissed the spoon in the middle of Garak’s forehead. Everything was right with the world when his husband smiled back at him, contentment and love written clearly across his face.

From somewhere above, they heard a _thud_ and then the patter of small feet. Garak slipped out of Julian, and before Julian could rise he felt himself being tucked under the covers. With a caress of his forehead and a light kiss across his lips, Garak whispered, “Sleep, my love. I’ve got the children. We’ll see you in a few hours.” Julian was too tired, too blissed out, to argue. He fell into a doze to the sounds of Garak dressing himself, and when the lights flickered off and the bedroom door closed behind him, he dropped away to dreams full of family and love.


End file.
